1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to interconnect technology. More particularly, it relates to a form of interconnect technology that is usable both for testing integrated circuits and for permanently interconnecting in solderless connections with the integrated circuits at a system level on a printed circuit (PC) board. Most especially, in a preferred form, the invention relates to an improved form of contacts and contact arrays described or claimed in commonly assigned Barahi et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,629,837, issued May 13, 1997.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The contacts and contact arrays in the above referenced issued patent represent a significant advance in contact structure intended primarily for electrical test applications. The contacts and contact arrays of that patent are particularly well able to withstand repeated insertion and withdrawal of integrated circuits from a test fixture incorporating them.
An aspect of the contacts and contact arrays of the Barahi et al. patent is that the embodiment disclosed there, while suitable from a cost standpoint to fabrication in limited quantities for test fixtures, is too expensive for use in high volume production for permanently interconnecting with integrated circuits on PC boards. Thus, a need exists for an improved form of such contacts and contact arrays that can be fabricated in a less costly manner.
There is a well developed body of prior art contacts and contact arrays intended for test applications or for permanent interconnection of integrated circuits and other electrical devices on PC boards, as well as methods for making such contacts and contact arrays. For example, the following issued U.S. patents disclose such contacts, contact arrays and methods for making contacts or contact arrays, and represent, together with the above issued patent, the state of the art in the pertinent technology: U.S. Pat. No. 3,344,316, issued Sep. 26, 1967 to Stelmak; U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,228, issued Jul. 27, 1971 to Reed et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,051, issued Apr. 8, 1975 to Calhoun et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,575, issued May 16, 1978 to Grabbe; U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,580, issued Sep. 28, 1982 to Kirkman et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,451, issued Oct. 22, 1985 to Benarr et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,806, issued Apr. 22, 1986 to Tainter, Jr. et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,134, issued Mar. 3, 1987 to Nonaka; U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,784, issued May 31, 1988 to Cedrone; U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,345, issued Dec. 6, 1988 to Carter; U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,704, issued Jul. 11, 1989 to Ikeya; U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,369, issued May 22, 1990 to Grabbe et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,088, issued Sep. 4, 1990 to Fujizaki et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,191, issued May 14, 1991 to Grabbe et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,802, issued Nov. 5, 1991 to Grabbe; U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,359, issued Dec. 10, 1991 to Arnio et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,101, issued Mar. 17, 1992 to Trobough; U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,299, issued Jun. 9, 1992 to Frankeny et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,266, issued Sep. 15, 1992 to Khandros et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,467, issued Oct. 27, 1992 to Grabbe et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,055, issued Dec. 22, 1992 to Grabbe; U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,889, issued Apr. 6, 1993 to McDevitt, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,742, issued Apr. 27, 1993 to Goff et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,861, issued Jul. 20, 1993 to Grabbe; U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,440, issued Dec. 28, 1993 to Ashman et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,375, issued Mar. 1, 1994 to Mukai; U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,561, issued May 3, 1994 to Feigenbaum et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,252, issued May 3, 1994 to Mroczkowski et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,365, issued Sep. 6, 1994 to Herndon et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,086, issued Sep. 13, 1994 to Potter et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,376,010, issued Dec. 27, 1994 to Petersen; U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,210, issued Jan. 10, 1995 to Grabbe et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,418,469, issued May 23, 1995 to Turner et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,205, issued Jan. 2, 1996 to Frye et al.
Despite the existence of this prior art, a need still remains for an improved connector, connector system and method for making a connector. The present invention is directed to meeting that need.